


Tea Time: England x Reader [Lemon]

by saltwater_sunsets



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Lemon, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltwater_sunsets/pseuds/saltwater_sunsets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Kirkland, your boyfriend of a year and half, slammed you with the “we need to talk” proposition at the last world meeting. You become worried that he wants to break up with you, but your mutual friends (Kiku and Alfred) assure you otherwise. What shall occur when that conversation eventually arrives?</p><p>This work was inspired by a fanfic that I discovered in 2012 but has been deleted in recent years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Asking Alfred and Kiku

To say you felt nervous was a definite understatement.

Arthur Kirkland, your boyfriend of a year and a half, slammed you with the “we need to talk” proposition at the last world meeting.

The more you thought about your future discussion with him, the sadder you felt.

Your head spun in endless circles when trying to figure out Arthur’s motives for such a conversation. Did you make him angry without realizing it? Was Arthur growing tired of you? Was he planning to….break it off?

You thought your relationship with him was going better than ever! After being friends for years, Arthur developed romantic feelings towards you that you reciprocated in due time. The first few months of your relationship were awkward, regardless of the fact that the both of you had dated other people in the past. You still believed yourself to be the luckiest girl in the world to be dating an amazing guy like Arthur.

It was not difficult for you to notice that he was becoming awfully distant. Your conversations were usually interesting, yet Arthur wouldn’t even look you in the eye anymore! He would excuse himself to go elsewhere as well.

After a few days of Arthur’s aloofness, you decided to consult a mutual friend.

Alfred F. Jones was your first option. He was Arthur’s younger brother whom you instantly befriended over an enjoyment of immature antics. In addition, the two of you had a great sense of heroism to share. Many of the other countries claimed that Alfred was annoying, but you were unable to think the same way. You saw Alfred as an incredibly fun person!

“What? You don’t think England loves you anymore? Don’t worry about it, bro!”

“Are you sure? I really think he’s lost interest in me.”

Alfred put his arm on your shoulder, a completely innocent and friendly gesture, “I couldn’t lie to you even if I wanted to, dude. We’ve known each other FOREVER. He and I may disagree A LOT but I would know if he didn’t like you anymore. Even if he wouldn’t tell me, I could sense it.”

Hearing his encouraging words made you grin; you felt so much better.

 

* * *

 

However, the dreadful feeling returned within a few days. Repeating Alfred’s words within your mind couldn’t lift your spirits either.

_Alfred wouldn’t lie to me! He definitely told me the truth! I am fretting over nothing! Why can’t I get this through my head?_

When the feeling became too immense, you decided to talk with another mutual friend: Japan.

Although Japan was considered to be a recluse by the other countries, he always maintained some contact with you. The two of you bonded over video games, films, and much more! Rumors circled that he harbored romantic feelings towards you during the early stages of your friendship. You never asked Kiku for an answer, especially now that you were dating Arthur.

“Hey, Kiku.” You concealed your sadness behind a fake smile.

“Hello, ____-chan. How are you?”

“I’m doing great!” Your voice cracked. You could usually maintain your composure and hide your emotions easily, but was this was your time of weakness. The grin on your face molded to a gloomy frown. You burst into tears, covering your face with your hands.

“___-chan! W-what’s wrong?” You half expected a hug, but Kiku kept his distance.

Suddenly, all of the shame in the world fell deep into your heart. You barely cried in front of other people, let alone Japan! People saw you as a tough and fearless country! Now you seemed like a coward!

You wiped away your tears with your shirt sleeve. “I…don’t know what came over me. I’m sorry.”

”You would not be crying without a reason…”

“Kiku, I just…” You took a deep breath. “….things aren’t going so well with Arthur right now.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Arthur has been strangely withdrawn from me. He won’t hold a conversation with me, no matter how hard I try. I’m afraid that he doesn’t love me anymore.”

“Don’t think that, _____- chan. I have talked with England-san recently. He has said that everything is fine.”

“Are you sure? I don’t know myself…”

“England-san is maybe having issues of his own. I can not see him ending your relationship. He talks very highly of you.There is no reason to worry.”

“You’re right, Kiku. Thank you….”


	2. An Unexpected Visitor

The next morning - which was the day before you and Arthur would talk -  an unexpected visitor showed up at your door. While sported an oversized tracksuit as pajamas and your hair in a messy bun, you were half-awake when answering the door.

You realized the person’s identity after a few seconds of rubbing your eyes. It was France!

“Um, hello?” You sounded more rude than trying to be. Francis barely talked to you unless to tease you about your relationship with Arthur. There was no other reason to talk with him.

“Bonjour, mon chéri! You look ever so lovely today.”

You looked down at your outfit, jokingly rolled your eyes, and said in the worst French accent, “Merci.”

Francis pushed you aside and entered your house. You questioned whether or not you actually invited him inside, but were curious why he was here. He sat on your coach and made himself comfortable.

While you watch him awkwardly, he began to speak. “So, mon chéri, I hear that you are having problems with Angleterre!”

“Who did you hear that from?” 

“I cannot give that away! You do not need to worry about that right now. You think he hates you, no?”

“Yeah…”

He fell into a deep fit of laughter, causing you to feel embarrassed at first. Then you felt rage.  _ How could he be laughing at your sadness? _

“That’s not funny! I’ve felt awful during the past few days! I even cried! Have you ever seen me cry? I don’t think so! There are some countries who think I can’t cry!”

“No, no, I do not laugh at your misery - it amuses me what you assume. It’s contrary to the truth.”

“I’ve already talked to Alfred and Kiku about this and they said the same thing.” 

“Yes, but do they know what is bothering him?”

“Not exactly.” You crossed your arms. “Are you trying to say that you do?”

“Hear me out, mon chéri. Your answer is of critical importance. Have you and your dear Angleterre ‘rendezvoused’ yet?”

You stared at him with confusion plastered all over your face, “I’m afraid that I don’t catch your drift.”

Francis sighed and then chuckled, “That is but a metaphor. Let me rephrase the question: have you and your dear Angleterre had sex?”

A deep blush washed your face as your body started to shake. You instinctively held your hands in front of your face to avoid his gaze and yelled out, “What? How could you just ask me that so openly? I don’t see how that’s relevant at all!”

“I will taking that as a ‘no’ then.”

“I didn’t say yes or no!”

“For the sake of this conversation, let us assume ‘no.’ Do you think this troubles your dear Angleterre at all?”

“I…I…guess so?”

“Does it trouble you?”

You bit your lip. Although you hated to admit it, you knew the answer to France’s question. There was definitely an embarrassing desire for you to achieve that part of your relationship. It was difficult for you to not crave that kind of intimacy with your boyfriend.

“I will taking that as a ‘yes’. I’ve known your dear Angleterre for longer than I like to admit. I can tell if and when something is bothering him. Has he talked much about his past with you?”

“He’ll tell me about about the glory days sometimes, but it seems to depress him so I end the conversation.”

“Did he ever mention to you that he was a pirate?”

“Barely. Sometimes I can hardly believe it.”

“If you knew your dear Angleterre back then, you would never guess he act this way today.”

“Forgive me, but I still don’t understand what you’re trying to say.”

“As a pirate, he did not care to have any serious relationships. Antonio and Gilbert have told me countless stories of Angleterre’s conquests. It’s quite scandalous really.”

You felt even more puzzled and slightly jealous than previously, but you kept quiet so Francis would continue his spiel.

“You realize that you are his first partner in a very long time, right?” You nodded and Francis kept talking, “When you have lived as long as he has, you often have regrets.”

“I can relate.” You thought back to the hundreds of years of fighting that you wish you could take back. You thought of the alliances you could have made, but your stubborn personality prevented that from happening.

“Both of you are very important to each other, yes? I think for Angleterre - he’s trying a little too hard to not lose you. I remember numerous times during his pirate days that he would met a lovely lady. He would do something idiotic or mean and it would chase the girl away. Centuries later, Angleterre would say ‘do you remember so-and-so?’ He sounded so sad to talk about them and I don’t think he wants that to happen with you.”

You remained silent. Any sort of doubt in your mind was now gone. Prior to his departure, you thanked Francis and thought that you may have misjudged him. Francis didn’t have to go through the trouble of coming to your home and talking with you about Arthur. You would remember this act of kindness forever. 


	3. in Arthur's Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too terribly confidence with writing smut, so forgive me! Constructive criticism is always appreciated too.

After knocking on England’s door, you could feel your heart pounding at a hundred kilometers per minute. Your anxiety prevented you from noticing that your hands were shaking as well. The comforting words of Francis, Alfred, and Kiku were circling around in your mind. Hearing Arthur’s feet shuffle near the front door did not appease your nerve either.

When he answered the front door, you forced a smile and felt as awkward as you did on your first date, “Hey, Arthur…”

“Hello, ______.” Arthur moved to the side so you could walk into his house.

You took off your shoes before sitting on the couch in his living room. Arthur wasn’t joining you quite yet; he was looking through cabinets in his kitchen.

“Do you want any tea?”

You took a deep breath, trying to make your voice sound normal. “Earl gray, please.”

As Arthur was making your drink, you played with the buttons on your blouse to distract yourself from your apprehension. Arthur sat down next to you, handing it to you in a cute cup with a matching saucer.

Both of you were drinking the hot liquid without saying a word to each other. You could feel Arthur’s gaze on you but you kept looking towards your tea.

A sudden burst of confidence ran through your system once you looked into his emerald eyes, “You said last week that you wanted to talk. What did you have in mind?”

You could see that your boyfriend was subtly trembling while holding his teacup, “I’ve been thinking, love, and I-”

“If you want to break up with me, let’s just get this over with.” You interrupted him, mentally scolding yourself for being too impulsive.

“What?” Arthur looked at you with disbelief. “You think that’s what I invited you here to do?”

You sounded harsher than intending to be. “Well, yes! It makes sense. You’ve been so distant to me lately. It hurts. I wish it didn’t, but it does!”

“I did not invite you over to break up with you. That’s the last thing I would want to do.”

Before you could say anything in response, Arthur foolishly tried to touch your shoulder with the teacup still clutched in his other hand. You immediately felt the hot liquid spilled across your chest and lower stomach. The burning sensation caused you to unconsciously stand up from your sitting position and cry out slightly.

Realizing his mistakes at a delayed reaction, Arthur spewed out apologies and curses towards himself for accidentally hurting you. Either way you were unable to focus on his words.

When the pain subsided a bit, he took your hand and walked you into his bedroom. You sat on Arthur’s bed without a second thought, watching as he went into his bathroom to retrieve a cold towel.

“I’ve said this a million times already, but I am terribly sorry, love. How could I be so foolish to spill tea on my charming girlfriend, especially when she is upset?”

“It’s alright.” Your voice fell out sheepish.

“But it’s not at all!” Arthur was now searching through his closet for a spare outfit, seeing as your current one was stained with tea.

You rubbed the cold towel against the burning areas of your skin, feeling instant relief while taking your clothes off in the process. It didn’t occur to you that this decision would cause any more tension between the two of you. Dating Arthur for a year and half had resulted him in seeing you in only underwear numerous times before.

Except that this situation was much different. Little did you know that Arthur was having trouble with holding himself back. While sitting together on the couch in his living room, he was fighting the urge to take you right then and there.

And seeing you, looking as beautiful as ever in revealing underwear that emphasized your best physical attributes, made Arthur lose control.

It took you a few minutes for your mind to register what was happening. Arthur had pushed you flat against the bed, laid on top of you and was boldly exploring your mouth with rough kisses. You could hardly catch a breath!

As your playful side was getting the better of you, you ran your fingers through Arthur’s blonde hair and slowly moved your touch towards the base of his neck. Arthur must have enjoyed that since his rough kisses became even more passionate and intense.

You broke the kiss and turned your head to find some air; your British boyfriend took the opportunity to plant more kisses along your neck. Being together with Arthur for so long meant that he knew where your most sensitive spot was located. Your moans were then echoing throughout his bedroom. Even within your erotic daze, you couldn’t help but wonder why Arthur was being so affectionate right now.

Once his kisses became softer, you tried to speak, “I...don’t...what…”

Arthur moved away from your neck, positioning himself so he could stare directly into your eyes, ”Did you not enjoy that, love?”

“I clearly did, I….am......confused.”

“I heard from the others….I realize that I can sometimes be aloof, especially in recent times, but that was because I...have been experiencing……”

You maintained a bewildered expression as he tried to find the words.

“.....intimate thoughts about us….that’s what I wanted to talk about during tea. I avoided you since they would always come up again when I saw you and-”

You interrupted him up with a deep kiss, laughing as well. “You’re so silly, Arthur! I feel the same way! I love you so much!” Before he could reply, you gave him the most seductive look that you could muster while tugging at his argyle sweater. “Can you show how much you love me too?”

Arthur resumed his intense kisses after taking off his sweater and dress shirt. You then decided to spare him off the trouble of taking off your bra.

“Are you sure, ____? Tell me to stop and I will.”

You took his hands and guided them to your chest, “Don’t stop. Quit holding yourself back.”

He began massaging your breasts, causing you to moan out in a way that Arthur loved very much. You enjoyed the bliss of his actions for a few minutes before another idea entered your mind. Arthur groaned after feeling your left thigh brush against his bulge.

“Arthur, let me please you…”

He nodded, getting off you and sitting on the edge of his bed. You dropped to your knees upon the carpeted floor while Arthur unbuckled his belt and pulled the rest of his clothes off. Although you had done this with your British boyfriend numerous times in the past, you could not help yourself but feel extremely nervous during this specific time. Nonetheless, you wasted no time by already touching his member.

You moved your hand up and down, ultimately picking up the pace. A jolt of pleasure surged through Arthur’s body as you leaned down to lick his manhood. You bend down further, taking as much of his member in your mouth as possible. Hearing Arthur’s groans brought you much confidence. You adored the fact that you were the reason that he was feeling so good!

“_____, I’m g-going to c-cum.” He warned you in a shaky voice.

Wanting to push Arthur to his limit, you began sucking on his manhood as hard as you could. It only took a few moments before you felt his juices hit the back of your throat. After swallowing his cum, Arthur picked up off the ground and guided you towards the bed so you would be laying on your back. He kissed you once more, becoming tremendously turned on by the taste of his cum in your mouth.

“Let me return the favor,” His husky voice sounded so wonderful.

Arthur lowered himself down to kiss the insides of your thighs, pull away your drenched panties, and immediately begin licking your area. Your body instinctively pushed away from him. Arthur then grabbed your hips to keep you in place. His tongue moved deeper within your folds after hearing your initial whimpers. You couldn’t stop moaning erratically once he focused his assault towards clit.

You felt a tightening sensation in your stomach when Arthur moved one hand from your hip to slip a finger inside of your core. He eventually began pumping two fingers, then three. Arthur smirked, seeing that you couldn't form any other words besides his name. Before you can warn him, you feel your climax wash over you in waves. You could barely conjure up an apology to your boyfriend during the aftermath of your orgasm.

He licked your juices from his fingers. Arthur assured you that it was alright that you didn’t warn him. Although you feel slightly worn out while lying motionless on his bed, you were definitely ready for him.

Arthur positioned himself so that his member pokes at your entrance. He tilts his head so that your forehead is up against his own. Once you convinced him that you’re ready, Arthur grabbed onto your hips once more and slowly entered you.

He gave you a few minutes to adjust to his size, knowing that you weren’t a virgin but you had not participated in these kinds activities for a long time. Arthur finds his lips against yours to comfort you during this somewhat painful time. You instinctively grip his shoulders, soon feeling a great wave of euphoria.

“I’m….okay now….please….continue...”

Arthur did as he was told. To avoid causing you any pain, his initial thrusts were firm and slow. You basked in the pleasure, throwing your head back after your boyfriend increases his speed. He squeezed your breasts while the both of you groan together in ecstasy.

“_____,...I love you,” He said with a flushed face before you kissed him deeply

Arthur’s hands returned to your hips and you arched your back, allowing for deeper thrusts that caused the wind to leave your lungs. You could feel the passion and desperation in his movements, almost feeling sorry that he couldn’t express such feelings until now.

 _I can’t believe that I’m having sex with Arthur Kirkland._ The thought repeated within your jumbled mind as Arthur pounded harder into you.

Each passing moment caused a tighter constriction within your stomach. You assumed that Arthur couldn’t move any faster, but he was happy to prove you wrong. If you weren’t lost in such an erotic daze, you would have been impressed that Arthur was able to retain such an intense speed.

Maintaining your composure proved to be a tough feat, especially when Arthur finally found your sensitive spot. Seeing your blissful reaction only encouraged him to jam his cock against it over and over. Your mind seemed to go completely blank.

“____, l-let’s cum together,” Arthur proposed, which you can only say a weak “yes” in response.

For the second time that night, you were able to find your release. Your walls tightened around his aching member, which threw Arthur completely off the edge. Arthur kissed your neck softly as he came.

Once Arthur pulled out and laid next to you on the bed, you feel the odd sensation of his juices inside of you. The both of you took a few minutes to catch your breath.

Your body aches yet you you gathered enough energy to initiate conversation, “That w-was amazing..”

Arthur remained silent with a heavy blush across his face.

”Did you not enjoy that, love?” You mocked in his accent, which earned you a pout in response.

“I......feel sorry for the way I acted before,” He pulled you into a tight embrace, “I made you think I didn’t love you when I do so very much.”

“I forgive you. Just try not to do it again, okay? Who told you about what I said anyway?”

“Alfred, Kiku, and……...that frog. I was surprised to hear you talked to him about us.”

“I didn’t seek him out! Francis visited me first!” Your defensive tone earned you a chuckle from Arthur.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anybody who has left "kudos" on this work! :)  
> Also - if you feel as if I should add another tag, let me know!


End file.
